The present invention relates generally to trailer locating devices and more specifically it relates to a trailer hitch alignment system for allowing a user to easily align a hitch of a vehicle with a trailer hitch.
Users of trailers often have great difficulty in aligning their vehicle's hitch with the trailer hitch of a conventional trailer. A conventional trailer has a plurality of wheels rotatably supporting a frame and a trailer hitch for removably coupling with a vehicle that will be towing the conventional trailer. The user must align the hitch of the vehicle with the raised trailer hitch. This is extremely difficult since the hitch is usually out of viewing because of its location upon the vehicle's bumper. Generally, two persons are required to effectively and efficiently align the vehicle hitch with the trailer hitch. However, when the user is trying to align the hitches alone, the user must then slowly back up to the trailer hitch so as to prevent damage to the vehicle and trailer, stop the vehicle, exit the vehicle, view the position of the hitch relative to the trailer hitch to prevent damage to the trailer hitch and/or the vehicle, and then re-enter the vehicle to repeat the process. This process is then generally repeated numerous times until the vehicle hitch and trailer hitch align. Hence, there is a need for a trailer hitch alignment system that allows a user to conveniently and precisely align a vehicle hitch with a trailer hitch without the user having to repeatedly exit the vehicle.
The repeated exiting and entering the vehicle is undesirable to users. In addition, the constant exiting and entering of the vehicle is time consuming and potentially dangerous. Another issue is the inevitable likelihood of vehicle or trailer damage during attempts for trailer hitch alignment.
Devices presently in the art for trailer hitch alignment include systems utilizing cameras that are attached to the rear of the vehicle and display in the passenger compartment a view of the vehicle trailer hitch. Other devices include systems with mirrors mounted to provide a view of the vehicle's hitch. These systems are often expensive, inconvenient, and cumbersome to use.